Prince John
'''Prince John '''is the main antagonist of the feature film, Robin Hood. As the younger brother of King Richard, John sought to rule all of Nottingham as king. However, when his brother left Nottingham for a crusade, Prince John was crowned king of Nottingham and he began to rule Nottingham as a dictator. Desperate to remain king of Nottingham, John planned to poison his brother and remain as king. Unfortunately for him, his plans to take over Nottingham was foiled by the outlaw, Robin Hood. Background Prince John was born to the royal family alongside his older brother, King Richard. Going from kids to teenagers, Prince John and King Richard developed a sibling rivalry. Prince John was jealous of King Richard because of all the attention, he received from their parents and the fact that Richard is the oldest and he'll become king of Nottingham, when he becomes 18 years old. When Richard was 16 and John was 13, their parents became victims of deadly Bubonic Plague. Nottingham's best paramedics couldn't cure the royal parents of their sickness, so Richard and John had to bid a tearful farewell to their parents. Two years later, King Richard was made king of Nottingham and John was made prince of Nottingham. With Richard as king, the people of Nottingham could live in peace and safety. Even as an adult, Prince John is still jealous of his brother and wishes to overtake the throne by any means possible. One month after the coronation, Richard received a letter from the East kingdom saying that he must prepare the prince for a battle between the West kingdom. Richard left Nottingham for this crusade and left Prince John in charge until he returned. Prince John then takes over Nottingham and hires Reggie (the Sheriff of Nottingham) to collect the taxes from the poor and to execute those who can't pay their taxes. Prince John became incredibly rich by the end of the month. One day when Prince John was counting his gold, the young king discovered that his minions have been outwitted by the legendary Robin Hood. Seeing that the infamous Robin Hood will be an interference to his reign over Nottingham, he contacted, the dangerous Luther to assist the young king in maintaining his legacy as the wealthiest monarch in England and to hunt down and kill Robin Hood by any means necessary. Personality Prince John is known to be very resentful of King Richard, Robin Hood and his merry men. John was simply jealous of Richard because of how he was loved more by their parents and that he would become king of Nottingham. John was incredibly impatient and ungrateful about his position as prince of Nottingham, despite it being a powerful role in the royal family. He wanted to overtake the throne by any means possible. His relationship with King Richard is filled with bitter hatred and jealousy. John hates his brother, so much that even when he's on his crusade, he doesn't like it when his subjects or minions mentions Richard's name. Upon meeting Robin Hood for the first time, John immediately disliked the common thief after he robbed from his castle and defeated his guards. John's hatred of Robin Hood grew stronger and stronger to the point, the latter murdered Robin by shooting him down with an arrow. Prince John's massive ego poses as the latter's weakness. For starters, he enjoys mocking his enemies about their insecurities or even the death of their loved one or friend. Once John defeated Robin Hood, he congratulated himself by mocking Gaspard about how he's the son of a complete failure. The young king's flamboyance and spoiled nature led him to unintentionally drink the poison wine that was made for his brother. He didn't even check to see if the wine was ordinary. Prince John is highly intelligent and manipulative. After coming up with an idea to usurp his brother and remain in power, John nearly manipulated Richard into drinking the poison wine before the latter's evil plan was exposed to Richard and his army. With King Richard finally realizing his brother's true nature and colors, John knew that if he can't get King Richard to kill himself, he'll commit fratricide on his older brother with his own sword. Prince John is considered a coward by his enemies because during the archery tournament battle when Hugo was about to attack the wicked prince, the latter screamed and ordered the Sheriff to kill Hugo and the gang while he would hide behind his royal throne. Physical appearance Prince John is a slender lion wearing purple clothing with a red cape and a golden crown (until his death). Appearances Robin Hood Prince John is seen in the throne room alongside Luther and his vicious hyenas, Bud and Lou. The Sheriff and his arrow men tell the young prince, that their attempt to capture Robin Hood and his merry men failed. Angered with his minions' failure and incompetence, Prince John was about to scold his minions, only for Luther to tell the young prince to sit and calm down. Luther punished the Sheriff and his arrow men by shooting them all in their rear ends with lightning bolts from his staff. The Sheriff and his men were sent to their rooms. Prince John wondered what it'll take for him to capture Robin Hood and his merry men. Luther suggested that there should be an archery tournament and whomever wins the tournament will get to kiss the lovely Maid Marian. The wicked kings knew that Robin will do absolutely anything to be reunited with his childhood friend. Prince John created a large amount of fliers to post for the archery contest. He ordered the Sheriff to post the fliers all over Nottingham, including Sherwood Forest. By using Luther's crystal ball, the wicked kings learned that Robin and his merry men will show up to the archery tournament in disguise. Luther swore to keep his eyes open for Robin Hood and once the fox is exposed, he'll be sentenced to immediate death. Two days later at the archery tournament, the contest began with Robin and Gaspard in the lead. Once the contest was over, Luther destroyed Robin's costume and exposed him for who he truly is. Prince John ordered the Sheriff to execute Robin, immediately but thanks to Gaspard, the archer managed to free himself and an intense fight was engaged. The fight ended with Robin and his merry men being led into a jail carriage and taken into the Castle of Nottingham where they'll be executed, the next day. Just as an extra precaution, Prince John locked Maid Marian in her room to keep her from rescuing her lover. Inside the throne room, Prince John received word from the local messenger saying that King Richard will be returning from his crusade, the next day. John knew that his plans will be ruined when his brother returns to Nottingham. John hoped that something bad would happen to his brother while he's traveling back to Nottingham. Suddenly, John had the idea of murdering King Richard to remain as king of Nottingham. He got Luther to make him some poisoned wine which will kill King Richard instantly. Once the poison wine was created, Prince John and his army took the royal boat and sailed across Sherwood River. Luckily, the Wooten Gang managed to free Robin and the merry men. With evidence from Gaspard, the gang rented a boat and sailed across Sherwood River. Prince John manipulated his brother into drinking the wine. By the time, Richard got the glass of wine to his lips, Charles shot the glass out of his hand with his gun. Robin revealed Prince John's plan and true colors to King Richard. Angered and shocked with his brother's treachery, another intense battle was engaged. The battle stopped when Prince John attempted to kill Gaspard by shooting him down with an arrow. In an act of brave heroism, Robin pushed Gaspard aside and the latter was shot down and fell off the ship to his assumed death. With Robin defeated, Prince John grabbed his sword and was about to stab King Richard. Gaspard interfered by defending King Richard with his titanium sword. Prince John briefly relents his urge to kill King Richard by casually mocking Gaspard and the death of his deceased father. To congratulate himself, Prince John drinks some wine and begins to walk up to the steering wheel. Suddenly, Prince John starts gagging and begins to turn blue. He then realized that he accidentally drank the poison wine, once the last ounce of life is lost, the former king stumbles back and falls off the boat and is swept down a waterfall. The Black Lion In the cartoon series, Luther is determined to avenge Prince John's death by killing Robin Hood. Category:Article of the week Category:Lions Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:English characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Deceased characters Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Jungle animals Category:Singing characters Category:Teenagers Category:Politicians Category:Swordsmen Category:Nobility